Many systems of the human body depend upon careful regulation of fluid pressure, volume, flow, and metabolite balance. For example, the intrathecal space is the fluid-filled compartment below the arachnoid mater of the spinal cord. Fluctuations in intrathecal pressure can result in, e.g., reduced local tissue blood flow, reduced metabolite delivery to the spinal cord, and increased intracranial pressure. Delivery of fluids to the intrathecal space is challenging, as a needle (optionally associated with a catheter) is manually inserted into the spine of a patient. Other dangers associated with intrathecal drug administration include infusing a drug too quickly or introducing too much fluid into the space, resulting in a pressure build-up leading to dangerous complications. These considerations are not unique to the intrathecal administration; controlled delivery of material to fluid compartments at other anatomical sites (e.g., an intracerebroventricular site, an intratumoral site) is desired. The training and time required to manually adapt existing drug delivery devices to different anatomical sites and specific treatments represents a significant burden to clinicians.